User blog:Yoshirocks92/Yoshi's Top Ten Most Wanted Death Battles (My Reasons)
Hey Guys, it's Yoshi and if you guys read the title of this blog then this is a rundown of my video of my top ten most wanted Death Battles that I've uploaded a few days ago to my YouTube channel so if you haven't seen the video or if you did see it but want my reasons for them and my honorable mentions since I've missed them since I felt like I rushed though the video and never bothered to add them, then this is the blog for you guys to check out. Number 10: Nu-13 VS Justice - Ok what would happen if you had someone you care about but they've been turned into a killing machine? Well you get these two female characters from BlazBlue and Guilty Gear as Nu is the 13th Prime Field Device that is based on Ragna's little sister, Saya while Justice was originally known as Aria, Sol Badguy's love interest before Asuka R. Kreutz aka That Man turned her into what she looks like now but can the Sword of Hades take on the Gear that obliterated the country of Japan with a single Gamma Ray? Who knows but it'll be one hell of a fight to see. Number 9: Blaze VS Azula - Well I'm always up for another fire themed match ever since Pokémon VS Digimon but the reason that it's number nine is that while it's a battle of Fire Princesses, I feel like this is a stomp in Blaze's favor since while Azula can use her Lightning ability on Blaze in her base form but once Burning Blaze enters since Blaze will have the seven Sol Emeralds on her during the fight, it could be a uphill fight for Azula. Hell it's like with Bowser VS Ganon since it was just to tell me on how long Bowser could survive a fight against Ganon and I feel like the same thing could be said with this one. Number 8: Jin Kisaragi VS Ky Kiske - Now ever since Ragna VS Sol Badguy came out back in 2015, I always wanted a follow up to that one but this time it's their rivals in blue since Jin is Ragna's younger brother while Ky is Sol's son in law (while it's rumored since it's being hinted that Dizzy is Sol's daughter with Justice but it needs to be confirmed first in the next Guilty Gear game.) but the good question is that could Jin avenge Ragna's death by killing Sol's rival or will Ky's lightning shatter Jin's ice? Who knows at this point? Number 7: Asura VS Atrocious - Well the anger aspect has been explained in Hulk VS Doomsday but I feel like that it could be explored a little more and that's where these two come in as they are the definition of being angry since they either have their love ones either taken away from them like Asura's daughter was kidnapped by Sergei or killed like Atrocious's family was killed by the Manhunters which were sent by the Guardians from the Green Lantern Corps and they both swore vengeance with rage fueling them so for their anger management class, it might just be a Death Battle between them to vent their rage against each other. Number 6: Wolf VS Kano - Well what would happen if the members of two criminal gangs with cyber eye patches entered an arena? Well you get a fight between these two rivals to the two previous Death Battle winners (Fox to Wolf and Sonya Blade to Kano) but could the leader of Star Wolf take on the member of the Black Dragon? Only time will tell but in my own opinion, I think Wolf takes it. Number 5: Vergil VS Sesshomaru - Ok quick question for all of you, what would you do if you had a brother who wore red clothing and is a demon/devil? Well you get Vergil from Devil May Cry and Sesshomaru from InuYasha and the story between this matchup comes from when I watched a few videos called Hitler Predicts Death Battle and Hitler Reviews Death Battle by chucknorrisismypal aka Nkstjoa on the wiki and when I saw that this is his most wanted fight, it looks pretty interesting once I saw the connections between Vergil and Sesshomaru despite that I've played the first Devil May Cry only once because I rented it and it's been years since I saw InuYasha on TV but I've seen Sesshomaru and he looks like a cool guy so if you are reading this Nkstjoa, I'm up for this fight 100% all the way and I hope to see this one in Season 4. Number 4: Sub-Zero VS Glacius - Now this is a fight that I want to see but should've happened a long time ago and these two are the original ice wielding fighting game characters of all time since if you think of ice wielders like Jin Kisaragi from BlazBlue and Kula Diamond from King of Fighters, these two are usually the first two characters that comes to mind plus it's a good 90s fight as both Sub-Zero and Glacius made their first appearance at the start of their respective series with Sub-Zero being from the first Mortal Kombat back in 1992 and Glacius appeared in the first Killer Instinct back in 1994, just two years after the first MK game but now the good question is, who is the deadliest master of wielding ice plus it could make for either a 2D fight or even a 3D one but either way, it'll be awesome. Number 3: Dizzy VS Morrigan - Ever had a moment that you got this awesome power but then realize that its too much for you to handle? Well the next entry is the very definition of that and here's why and no it's not going to be a bunch of jokes by Boomstick even though I know that it's unavoidable but that out of the way both of these two have powers that they can't control with in Morrigan's case, if she was left alone, she could destroy herself and the land around her and I'm not kidding when I say this but for Dizzy, she was born as a Commander Gear by Justice and if she gets knocked out in anyway then Necro and Undine can take over her body while I'm not sure since Undine has never did so before but Necro has been able to do it as he is pretty much the manifestation of Dizzy's natural Gear instincts to kill. But this could be an interesting fight to see and it's pretty much the only matchup that I can think of for Dizzy aside from Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue. Number 2: Ruby VS Maka - Now this is one fight I can see happening and it's number 2 on my list plus at ConBravo a few months ago, this fight has been confirmed to happen sometime but the only con to this one is Ruby's Silver Eyes and that Ben and Chad are looking for a voice actress for Maka especially the former but we've got seven more episodes until Volume 4 ends as I was writing this so we could learn about the legend of the Silver Eye Warriors and even if we don't I give it until after Ruby gets stronger as the volumes go on. Now before we get to number one, I want to go over a few honorable mentions that I didn't include for it so let's get to it. Honorable Mention Number 1: Hazama VS I-No - It's the battle of the trolls of Arc System Works and yes I'm going with that because I battled both of these two in their respective games but it's a good fight to see both Hazama and I-No just troll the hell of each other but I would have to give this fight to I-No since she was the hardest to deal with on any difficulty and I can beat Unlimited Hazama on the weakest difficulty but the Hell Difficulty was no joke as it took me a few tries to beat him but eventually did it and earned the Achievement for it. Geez and I though beating Boss Battles in Brawl was tough since I did it on Intense 3 separate times but they just jacked the difficulty with Unlimited Hazama in Continuum Shift. Honorable Mention Number 2: Meowth VS Gatomon - Aside from Charizard VS Greymon being my number one Pokémon VS Digimon matchup but instead with two cats that can talk since if Death Battle does this fight, I can see them using Team Rocket's Meowth since he's iconic just like Pikachu is in the anime. Honorable Mention Number 3: Mercenary Tao VS Sagat - I'm always looking for followups to previous fights and these two have a lot in common with Hercule and Dan respectfully with Tao killing Hercule's master and Sagat has killed Dan's father also Videl VS Sakura also works as a follow up as well. Now what you've all been waiting for here is the number one entry and this is going to be a long one but here it is. Number 1: Noel VS Aigis - Well this isn't a surprise to anyone who knows me by now that this is my number one most wanted matchup and I can talk a lot about this fight since this is the battle between two female androids that are considered the best of their lines with Aigis being the Strongest Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon and Noel is the Perfect Murakumo Unit. But they also possess a power that relates to a mythology which in Noel's case, her True Form as Mu-12 is known as the Godslayer Sword, Kusanagi which is based on Japan's Three Scared Treasures which included a Mirror, a Jewel and a Sword, which the sword is known as Kusanagi while Aigis's Persona, Athena is based on the Greek Goddess of the same name. They also wield different kinds of firearms and at one point had separated a part of themselves from each other which became separated characters like in Noel's case, after seeing the Azure Gate inside the Black Beast, Noel wanted to forget what she saw and forced Mu-12 out of her as well as cutting off her memories but later in Central Fiction, Noel eventually became one with Mu again as it was the only way for Noel to regain her memories but in Aigis's case, she and the other members of SEES were confronted by Aigis's sister, Metis in the playable epilogue of Persona 3 and at the end of it, it was revealed that Metis is the manifestation of Aigis's emotions which happened because Aigis wished to go back to being a machine again all because she couldn't bare the burden of the P3 Protagonist's death. So finally knowing the truth, Aigis and Metis reconcile with each other and the latter went back into the former. But the real kicker is that both Noel and Aigis are Successors to a great power since in Aigis's case, she became the next person to be able to use the Wild Card after the P3 Hero died and passed it to her as his successor while in Noel's case, she became the next Eye of the Azure as she had succeeded The Origin aka the girl who first contacted The Master Unit, Amaterasu since The Origin was also an Eye of the Azure as well.‬ Now that is my top ten list and I hope to see a good majority of them in Season 4 next year well I'm crossing my fingers for them so I hope you guys have a fun time reading this and let me know what you think since this is my personal list. So until then...Yoshi Out!! Category:Blog posts